


Business as Usual

by Dammit_Hawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Hawke/pseuds/Dammit_Hawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt:<br/>"What do you think about a Cass/Varric modern AU?"</p><p>Varric and his predictable days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business as Usual

Varric had a thing for Hawaiian shirts. Every time he put one on, he could hear Hawke in the back of his mind, berating him for having the fashion sense of a middle aged suburban father.

 

He also heard it every morning in their apartment’s kitchen.

 

And again from two text messages every hour for the rest of the day.

 

It was comforting and predictable, just like her thick hipster glasses and the red plaid scarf she never left the house without. And the traffic he always got stuck in on his way to Hightown. But most reliably was that, despite the bumps in his day, he always got to the coffee shop at exactly noon every day.

 

He always found the same table. Always sat down with his double shot mocha and a slice of cream pie. Always pulled out his laptop to tick away at his latest work.

 

Maker, he loved being cliche and predictable.

 

Even more predictable, perhaps, was his very refined knowledge that every day, at 1:35 and 5:50, Cassandra Pentaghast would come strolling in for the strongest cup of coffee the shop could produce.

 

“Detective,” he called one friday, while the woman waited with crossed arms for her fix for the second time that day. “Care to join me?”

 

Her eyes scanned over him, cold and calculating. It took her a moment, her eyes lingering longingly on his laptop, before she gave a sigh of resignation and nodded, pausing only to grab her order from the counter before slipping into the free seat across from him.

 

“Have you actually written anything today?” She asked doubtfully, tapping the back of his laptop’s screen.

 

“Oh, sure. If three emails and a tweet count.” He sighed, clearly trying not to look guilty. A look of disappointment crossed Cassandra’s face, but not surprise. “I’m getting there! I am. I just need to… write my way out of a hole.”

 

“A hole.” She repeated, pursing her lips.

 

“A literal hole.” He nodded. “Alright, technically a mine shaft. There may have been a cave in involved

 

“Why would you do that?” Cassandra’s brow furrowed together, reaching out to take the laptop from him. He stopped her before she could turn it toward herself, closing the top of it. 

 

“Hey, I’ve told you about spoilers.” He grinned. “You’ll be the first to read it, but not until it’s done.”

 

“But you keep dangling vague details in my face!” She protested, letting him slip the laptop back into his bag.

 

“Yeah, and who said any of them were real?” He tucked the bag out of view, as if it were a prize to keep hidden.

 

She opened and closed her mouth. His grin twisted teasingly, earning him a disgusted scoff of annoyance. 

 

“You’re impossible.”

 

“Yeah, but you like it.” He leaned back in his seat. “Maybe I’ll let you read a page later. You still coming over tonight?”

 

“Will Hawke be cooking?”

 

“Maker, no. I don’t want to get food poisoning.” He made a scandalized face. “I was thinking of making chicken.”

 

“Roasted or fried?” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“Baked. With potatoes.”

 

“As long as there’s some green beans, I’m in.”

 

“Excellent.”

 

“I’ve got to get back to the station. I’ll see you at seven?” She stood, draining what remained of her coffee.

 

“Naturally.” He stood to give her a brief kiss before she left. As soon as she was out the door, he sighed and sat back down, pulling his laptop bag back into his lap. His hand brushed the small ring box hidden behind his power cord before pulling the laptop back out. He opened it, eyes scanning the speech he’d been working on all day.

 

Maybe tonight wouldn’t be as predictable as the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them happy.


End file.
